10 Song Challenge
by Musicislifeslyrics
Summary: Sucky Summary.. This happens to be a challenge. I saw it, was bored and had to write something.. So enjoy, more explained inside.
1. Intro

**So a few days ago I read a fanfiction, where they had to put their iPod/Phone on shuffle and whatever songs showed up they used.**

**Here are my Songs:**

**1. Lost in Paradise by Evanescence- RussiaxAnastasia. I just heard it and I was like "Huh.. maybe this can have Russia dealing with the anniversary of Ana's death.." Completed**

**2. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings- Belarus x Lichtenstein.. I kinda looked up videos on you tube to figure out the pairing, and I just saw these two and got to thinking. Completed**

**3. The Diary of Jane- Prussia x Hungary - Also completed. I kind of had to do it once the pairing got stuck in my head.**

**4. Crush Crush Crush by Paramore- To be decided (Maybe a RusAme cold war?)**

**5. Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab- Germany x Italy - Had to be done also, they are my OTP- Not Written yet**

**6. Gold Guns Girl by Metric- To be decided**

**7. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence- To be decided**

**8. Monster Meg and Dia - To be decided **

**9. Trouble by Taylor Swift- To be decided**

**10. I Write Sins not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco- To be decided**

**Yes some songs, so this is kinda what came out of what I do have on my phone. Boo :( I'll have to figure out what pairings for the rest.. But yay for having 2 done!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I don't own Hetalia, all rights belong to their respective owners.. I certainly wouldn't mind owning Russia though 3**_

_**This was the first song on my list.. I need suggestions so refer to the first chapter for songs. I'll try and update often.. I can only update on the weekends because I'm at a friends though. My wifi at home is broken so until further notice all updates will be on the weekend**_

_**Russia x Anastasia Lost in Paradise**_

****Russia glared at the fire. Vodka bottles were littered around him on the ground and his scarf was pulled up to his nose. An abandoned rusty pipe was on the ground beside him. A sunflower couldn't even cheer the depressed nation up today.

_- flashback begins-_

_"Come on Ivan! Chase me!" the brunette duchess called back. She was the czars daughter, and very beautiful in his eyes. Anastasia Romanov. Russia chased her towards the sunflower fields. It had been a symbol for them, the little suns represented hope and a long life. She poked his head and giggled. God Russia loved her smile. They walked towards the gazebo together and sat down staring towards her palace. In a week, they would attend the ball together._

_"Kak uzor na ogne~ her voice rang out into the otherwise silent night on the dark grounds. She continued singing Once Upon a December in her native language. Russian. Hearing it always made Russia happy._

_The image twisted violently. She was fleeing from her home, the only place she'd truly known. Little did Ivan know, that was the last time he would see his precious sunflower. That was the night she'd be killed. Anastasia was ripped from his life forever. The fear in her eyes as she fled was burned into the mans head forever. He'd always hoped she'd lived. Escaped and had a long fulfilling life free from pain. He'd cried for days when they'd found the body. It'd been countless years since that day._

_- flashback ends -_

__Returning to the present Ivan stared out the large window into the snowy night. Blowing out the candles he continued to sit in the dark as the fire died. No one really cared anyway. Other than his sister, Anastasia had been all the violet eyed man had in his life. Glancing at the shadows he saw a figure moving.

"Anastasia!" he called. No response. It was futile. She seemed to visit him yearly. Almost tauntingly as if saying 'why Ivan, why did you let me die'

He had nothing left anyway. Sisters who are either overly emotional or crazy. A population that was smaller than America's even if he was so much larger. He was haunted by General Winter yearly. He scared away potential friends, so he was rather lonely.

Grabbing more vodka he headed upstairs to drink himself to sleep. After a couple bottles of vodka were drained, a song warbled through his throat.

"I've been believing in something so distant.. as if I was human.." he fell asleep for a few seconds. "I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting." as the words cut off his violet eyes closed. His nightmares remained haunted.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I don't own Hetalia or the song or anything really so all rights go to their respective owners. Just the ideas**_**_. So yeah.. Enjoy! Human names used.. Natalia is Belarus, Lilli is what people call Lichtenstein. Vash is Switzerland. Ivan is Russia. The point of view also changes often._**

**_Check Yes Juliet- Belarus x Lichtenstein _**

_Belarus went to see her girlfriend Lichtenstein. Natalia played with her knife while she waited for the young blonde to get their tea. While she waited her eyes scoped the area alertly. Twinkling lights hung around the gazebo they'd decided to have tea on. It was beautiful in her eyes. Lilli came out with the tea and sat down. The young girl was very beautiful. Green eyes, short blonde hair, a ribbon, and the adorable face. She loved this girl. Not the crazy obsession she'd chased her brother with but more fondly and protectively. The girl was always so happy and caring._

She woke up smiling at the dream/memory. Slipping from her bed she changed into a simple blue dress and mary janes. Today was the day! Lilli and her would finally reunite after separation Vash and Ivan, their brothers, had tried keeping them apart. Switzy had said that Belarus was dangerous and would only hurt her in the long run. Ivan had merely shrugged and said he didn't want his sister to be with such a weak nation. Today, at midnight, it would end. She went to the room she'd spent so much time decorating for Lichtenstein. A beautiful collection of red and blue ribbons, and a crown adorning the top of each post of the poster bed. A case held the girls national flowers, Alpine red roses.

Natalia sat down in the plush rocking chair thinking of what had drawn them together. They'd loved their brothers. Belarus more obsessively of the two girls. Truly they'd only wanted acceptance and love from their brothers. Belarus hadn't known how to handle a situation like that so she appeared crazy and obsessive. Vash loved Lilli as a brother should, he just wasn't that great of a listener Same as Ivan. Well Ivan was more fearful of Belarus never letting her explain her obsessiveness. They'd found common grounds on that and fallen for each other very quickly.

Lichtenstein paced her room throwing clothes in the few suitcases quickly. On top she placed the picture of her brother and scrapbook of her and Bela. She'd even taped the note asking her to run away with her to one of the crowded pages. She curled up in her chair and surveyed her room. There was little to nothing in her room like normal. She'd kept it fairly empty not bothering to personalize it. She felt slightly sad to be leaving her brother, but her need to be with Bela overpowered that.

_**- time skip to night -**_

Belarus noticed the time and hopped into her sleek black convertible. Driving to Lichtensteins she got there to see the lights go off. She remained outside in her car hiding behind the bushes. She noticed the lamp flick on knowing that was the signal that Vash had left.

Lilli was kissed goodnight by her big bruder and the lights went off. Slipping out of bed after turning on her lamp she decided to change. She quickly changed into a red dress and put a blue ribbon her hair. A pebble hit her window and she grabbed her two suitcases and threw them over the balcony.

"Run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye." Belarus sang quietly and held out her arms. She carried the suitcases into the car and returned to Lilli's balcony.

"Here's the countdown. 3, 2, 1, Now fall in my arms now~" she sang as the girl threw herself over the ledge and into her waiting arms. They kissed passionately at their reunion. Holdings hands they ran towards the car and got inside. Belarus wrapped her girlfriend in the heavy blanket she'd placed in the car and began driving.

- timeskip -

Natalia fixed her bow and opened the door for Lilli. They walked upstairs since she seemed to be falling asleep already and placed the suitcases at the foot of the bed.

Lilli's eyes widened in shock and awe. Her Belorussian had gone through all this trouble perfecting her room. It had a fireplace roaring in the corner to keep her warm at night. "Thank you so much meine liebe." she said smiling hugely.

"Not a problem Lilli.. I'm going to go to sleep now alright?" Bela asked.

"U.. Umm.. Bela? I have slight trouble sleeping alone in a new place so could you just for tonight sleep with me?" Lilli asked blushing.

"Dy.. Go change and I'll be waiting." she replied

Belarus watched her grab clothes and disappear into the bathroom. Running to her room she changed int a dark blue cotton nightgown. Returning, she cuddled underneath the blanket waiting for her return. After a few seconds Lilli returned wearing a blue and red nightgown reaching to her mid-thigh. Belarus felt her breath catch and she closed her eyes as Lichtenstein cuddled into her.

Lilli smitked at the reaction and wrapped her arms around the Belorussians waist.

"I love you Bela.." Lilli breathed into the girls neck and yawned.

"Ja ciabie liubliu Lilli.." she replied smiling.

They finally fell asleep in each others arms after being separated for so long. Together.

_**Bwah! So fluffy! Anyway I'm new to this pairing so.. I hope I didn't do to poorly.. Reviews would be lovely!**_

_**Dy- Yes in Belorussian**_

_**Ja ciabie liubliu- I love you in Belorussian**_

_**Mein Liebe- My love in German since its Lichtensteins first language.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: I don't own Hetalia... So that basically means I don't own Prussia or Hungary. Wish I owned Prussia o.o" Umm... I really love this pairing. I hate Austria, don't kill me.**_

**~~ Diary of Elizaveta Prussia x Hungary ~~**

**P**russia glared at the ceiling in Wests basement. He'd stolen Hungary's diary two nights ago. He was so darn sick of Hungary putting him aside for the unawesome Austria. He was to awesome to be tossed aside like old socks! Also alot more awesome than the stingy piano playing Austrian!

Flipping through the pages he searched for anything about him. Awesome or not. Well, he was Prussia, what could be so bad? Pages and pages about nothing, even things about other nations. Not one word of him. Even Romania got something about their fights. "I can't believe this! Ve had good and bad times.. Ve even dated before that douche Austria put a ring on her finger, then divorced her. Hell ve vere awesome together." he said staring at the page. He twirled the engagement ring he'd always wanted to give her in his hand.

He layed down prepared to sleep but it evaded him. He wanted to burn that damn diary. As if it could erase Roedrich from history. It wouldn't work though.

She was perfect to him. He had to find out if he truly meant anything to her. If not... he would just walk out, and forget her. Pulling on new clothes and tying the cross around his neck he left.

Arriving outside the large home under the shade of night, diary in coat, he climbed the balcony. Slipping inside he placed her diary in the drawer. No sooner had he pushed the door closed he felt something hit his head. Stumbling forward he clutched the desk for support. Turning around he saw her. Hungary. The woman he'd grown up believing to be a guy.

"Vhat ze hell Elizaveta!"

"Why did you steal my diary, Prussia." she asked sounding dead serious.

"... I.. I.."

"Why!" she almost shouted.

"Fine. You prefered Austria, Romania, and everyone else over me. Not a single page, not even half a page dedicated to me." he said sounding sad.

Elizaveta stared in shock. He wasn't announcing his awesomeness after every scentence. This was serious to him. She stepped forward and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Pain flashed in his eyes and he jerked back. "Ve.. Ve dated for 2 years.. Not a single word. I read every page twice.. I know I didn't miss anything."

The fact he'd read every page shocked her still. She walked over to the desk grabbing a diary with the Prussian flag as its cover.

"Here. This one is all about you. You meant enough to me to keep a seperate one." she said smiling shyly.

"I.. I.. Really?" he said tears almost budding in his eyes.

"Yes Prussia.." she said blushing.

He'd found a place in the diary of Elizaveta..


End file.
